<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sakuratani: the Tale of Kyōraku's Sakura by Konjiki_no_Yoake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461491">Sakuratani: the Tale of Kyōraku's Sakura</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konjiki_no_Yoake/pseuds/Konjiki_no_Yoake'>Konjiki_no_Yoake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Manifestation, Oral Sex, Pure fantasy, Semi-Public Sex, sex with a sakura, tree to human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konjiki_no_Yoake/pseuds/Konjiki_no_Yoake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A manifestation due to his overwhelming reiatsu causes a woman to appear in Kyōraku's garden. Who is she? What does she want?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyouraku Shunsui/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sakuratani: the Tale of Kyōraku's Sakura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't really know where this came from, but I had this idea of a woman coming to life from a tree, and it somehow degraded into Kyōraku fucking a sakura tree. </p><p>It's a goofy drabble I had fun writing.</p><p>Written as though you've seen the anime Bleach and are familiar with the characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyōraku spends his early morning doing his usual workout, having his usual breakfast, and his usual conversational banter with Ukitake. And as usual, afterward, he spends the rest of his morning and much of the afternoon beneath his favorite sakura tree. Plenty of sake and a half dozen sweet buns nearby. He recalls when she was a tiny sapling and marvelled at the magnificent beauty she is today.</p><p>“Good morning, sweet sakura no ki. Did you rest as well as I did?” he smiles at her, gently stroking her trunk. </p><p>Stretching beautifully upward and down, her roots are entrenched in the ground from hundreds of years of growth, her branches extend upward with the same grace. Her petals are delicate light pink, almost white and soft as silk to the touch, her trunk is several diameters around with a delicate curve to it, its shading a lovely golden olive caramel color. Looking up into and through her branches, he sees a few petals drift toward him in a slow deliberate fall. </p><p>He reaches up and catches them in his palm, running them through his fingers. </p><p>“Are you getting softer?” he queries, a small smile crossing his lips.</p><p>A gentle breeze kicks up and her branches dance slowly for him, the wind through her petals and leaves singing a sweet tune. </p><p>“Ah, I love when you sing to me, Hana-chan, and when you dance…” he sighs happily, taking a seat at her base and leaning against her for support as he often did. He pours himself some sake and sips wantonly.</p><p>Angling his sugegasa so it shades him from the bright sun, he settles down for his usual afternoon nap, Sakura singing sweetly for him as he drifts off into a peaceful slumber. </p><p>He isn’t sure how much time has passed, not too much, it’s still bright out. But <em> why </em> is it suddenly so bright? Wait. What happened to his sugegasa? His eyes slowly open and focus on his surroundings. Everything feels alright, but there’s something...strange. </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>He blinks. Rubbing his eyes he blinks again.</p><p>Before him, bent at the waist, hands on her knees is one of the most stunning creatures he’s ever laid eyes on. Kyōraku is a very big fan of the ladies and is aware of just about each one in the Seireitei, but he’s never seen this one before, though she feels strangely familiar.</p><p>“Shun-kun?” she blinks, peering at him from beneath his sugegasa. </p><p>So that’s why it’s suddenly so bright. She’s a sugegasa thief.</p><p>He can’t help but smile at her sweet and delicate voice.</p><p>“Shun-kun? Are you awake now?” Her head tilts left, then right, then left again with great curiosity. “Shun-kun?” She leans in closer, a pout on her full lips.</p><p>Ah, he could listen to her say his name all day long if he wasn’t so curious as to who she is. </p><p>“I seem to be, my sweet,” he smiles his most charming smile. Stranger or not, Kyōraku can’t help but charm a female. “What can I do for you?” His gaze falls over her taking in her beauty. She isn’t just beautiful, no, she is beyond captivating. He’s never seen her, but she’s <em> so very </em> familiar.</p><p>Her skin is a golden olive caramel shade and looks as though it’s just as sweet to taste. She’s completely naked and her breasts, while not enormous like Rangiku-san’s, are ample and full, her nipples like desirable little konpeitō.</p><p>Her bright eyes are the same light shade of pink as the petals on his Sakura but vividly bright, while her hair that falls in long crashing waves about her shoulders resembles its violet-colored sepals. Suddenly he doesn’t at all miss his sugegasa, it looks quite lovely on her. </p><p>Immediately, she rights herself, giving him a full view of her sensual curves. The patch of curls hiding her most intimate area is also violet and he’s hooked. Her plump lips turn into a wonderful smile. </p><p>“Ah, finally! You certainly enjoy your naps, Shun-kun,” her voice lilts.</p><p>It too sounds very familiar. “This spot is my favorite,” he grins, letting his eyes wander over her thick, curvaceous figure. “Hana-chan is very special to me. She takes care of me.” He smiles gazing up into her beautiful branches, stroking her roots.</p><p>She grins widely, clasping her hands behind her back jutting her breasts out toward him. She’s not the least bit shy. <em> She’d make even Yoruichi-san blush, this one. I like her. </em> “Shall I sing for you?” she asks.</p><p>It’s an odd request, but one he’s not inclined to decline. “I would love it.” As soon as he’s accepted, his nazo no on’na begins to sing a sweet Japanese lullaby, though he’s not interested in falling back to sleep, he is quite relaxed. As she sings her body begins to sway effortlessly through the air. </p><p>“You’re quite the lovely woman,” he murmurs watching her intently. He’d be lying if he told himself he isn’t feeling this deep in his loins. The fabric of his kimono does little to hide his erection and his fundoshi becomes incredibly tight. Absently, he rubs himself, his eyes fixed on her every move.</p><p>This declaration ceases her movement and she stares at him. He’s disappointed she’s stopped, but she’s smiling at him and soon begins to take small, but deliberate steps toward him. “Arigatō, Shun-kun,” she purrs, dropping to her knees in front of him. She reaches out and gently strokes his cheek, the stubble on his face, a thrill to her senses. “You are quite the handsome man.”</p><p>A rush of blood surges through him and he feels his temperature spike at her touch. This even <em> feels </em> familiar.</p><p>She twirls the unruly lock of hair that falls in front of his eyes around her middle and index fingers, allowing it to linger before it slips from her grasp. A lithe finger runs the length of his strong jaw to his chin and drifts tenderly over his bottom lip. His fundoshi suddenly feels even more restrictive as her fingers continue to drift downward, over his nodo botoke until her fingers pool in the hollow of his neck. </p><p>They continue their path along his collarbone until the fabric of his kimonos and haori impede it, instead they wander down his powerful chest, her nails dragging through the thick hair covering him. Her hand rests on his heart for a long silent moment before slipping down his stomach, deliberately grazing his cock as she sits back on her feet between his knees. “Yes, quite handsome,” she purrs.</p><p>He swallows hard and begins to ask, “Who a-” But is stopped when she abruptly kisses him, her hands planted on the ground in front of her between them. Her arms push her breasts together at the same time they brush against his chest, her nipples teasing him. Her lips are soft and sweet as they glide across his own. When her tongue invades he doesn’t defend, rather he welcomes her, sliding a hand up her shoulder to her neck and cupping her at her nuque, holding her close, kissing her deeper. <em> She smells and tastes like Hana-chan. </em></p><p>Soon, he feels her hands about his waist removing his obi sash and her breasts press into him, sliding his shitagi and kosode open so his chest and stomach are fully exposed to her. He can feel her smile into their kiss when her hands roam over his powerful body. </p><p>“Mmm.” She breaks the kiss and casts her eyes over him, her hands gripping the outer shell of his hakama, tugging them until he’s fully exposed save his fundoshi. Her eyes light up as she marvels at the large bulge waiting to greet her.</p><p>A mischievous twinkle flashes in her eyes when she meets his and she bites her bottom lip. “Shun-kun...may I?” she whispers, licking her now swollen bottom lip.</p><p>It’s rare he’s stricken speechless, but he finds himself without words and all he can manage is a nod of his head as he licks his lips. Her small, delicate hands reach out and frees him from the final impediment to her desire. </p><p>“Ah,” she sighs, taking his gorgeous length in her tiny hand. “I’ve admired you for so long, Shun-kun,” she sighs again, her hand squeezing and pulling the loose flesh up about his rigid head. He hisses and flexes. Drawing her hand downward, he hisses again and she smiles looking into his eyes which are fixed on hers.</p><p>His features contort and his mouth parts as his nazo no on’na pumps his manhood firmly but slowly in her grip. Again he tries to ask her who she is, but she covers his mouth once more with hers stopping him. Groaning into the kiss, she purrs, “Shhh, Shun-kun, enjoy. Simply enjoy.”</p><p>She drops and engulfs his thickness with her mouth, her tongue wrapping expertly around the ridge before slinking its way beneath the throbbing head. “Guh!” he groans. “Yare-yare…” he sighs, relaxing and taking her advice and enjoying every sensation she bestows on him. She’s swallowed him completely and he can feel the softness of her bottom lip grazing his balls, her upper nestled against his dark curls. He can’t help but tilt his hips into her. She feels so good.</p><p>His eyes open and drop to see the violet crown of her head leisurely bobbing up and down his incredible length, her tongue loving and caressing each pulsing vein, swallowing him fully each time. They can’t help but flick up to see that her ass is up in the air gently wagging to and fro in rhythm with her gentle sucking movements. He also can’t help that his hand reaches out and grasps her ass firmly before giving her a good smack. She grunts and moans, but doesn’t stop sucking. Her light pink eyes meet his steel grey-blue ones and she blinks slowly, deliberately, a smile of sorts.</p><p>“Nggh, nazo no on’na,” he groans as his head involuntarily falls back, his hand clutches a bunch of her hair and holds tight, his hips beginning to buck upward into her. The way her tongue slinks in between his foreskin and cock head is driving him mad. When she caresses his balls, he can no longer hold back. “Ahh, I’m cumming!” he moans heavily, the grip on her hair tightening, holding her in place as his hips take over, giving her one final urgent thrust releasing everything he has into her mouth.</p><p>She clings to him, her nails digging into his hips as he rides out his wave, greedily swallowing his delicious and generous gift. She moans, happily, lapping it all up. Every bit that spilled from her mouth, she licks up, thankful. “Arigatō gozaimashita! Shun-kun!” she cries, nuzzling him, her eyes looking up at him. Grateful.</p><p>He chuckles softly and pulls her into his arms, spent. He intends to take another nap with his nazo no on’na in his arms, questions to be answered later. “Arigatō gozaimashita, shinpi-chan,” he whispers, kissing her crown and quickly dozing off. Bliss enveloping him as he drifts off.</p><p>His cock is buzzing when he wakes. Groggy, he sits up, lifting a hand to his face, wiping away the sleepiness still cloaking him. He can feel the cool air against his skin and he looks down to see he’s quite disheveled, his sugegasa covering his cock, and he’s covered in light pink petals. Shinpi-chan is nowhere to be seen and he feels a tiny pang of sadness. “That’s too bad,” he whispers, looking at the hat in his lap. He sighs, replacing it on his head and standing to redress himself. </p><p>Once he’s put back together he turns and faces Sakura. His gaze is stricken by how feminine her trunk looks suddenly. He’s never noticed it curving the way it’s doing now. It’s much more dramatic and dare he say, sensual. Reaching out and stroking the bark, he’s again stricken by its smoothness. “Strange.” He rubs the pads of his fingertips together and gazes up at her branches which seem to be reaching for him rather than the sky. A flash of someone else in her branches is there and gone before he can really register it.</p><p>He strokes her trunk again and he hears a faint sigh and petals drift down to him falling on his shoulder. His mouth parts ever so slightly as he continues his gaze up at her and as if it were deliberate a petal whipped into his mouth, disintegrating on his tongue. </p><p>At first, he’s shocked, but that feeling is quickly replaced with awareness: it tastes like caramel, konpeitō, with a hint of cherry blossom. “Surely not,” he muses to himself picking a petal from his shoulder and placing it on his tongue.</p><p>Again, it disintegrates on contact. Again, it tastes like caramel, konpeitō, and cherry blossom, and it feels as though he’s being kissed passionately. Surprised he looks up again into her branches. “Was that you?” he asks, quietly. “Shinpi-chan?” he strokes her trunk again. “Hana-chan…?”</p><p>***</p><p>Kyōraku is distracted during the meeting, which is quite unlike him. He hadn’t wanted to leave Hana-chan, but the daily Captain’s meeting is mandatory. He will have to do a further investigation after. <em> Could Hana-chan be my nazo no on’na? </em> </p><p>“Is this boring to you, Kyōraku Taichou?” Captain Hitsugaya asks dryly. </p><p>Kyōraku’s head snaps up and he smiles broadly. “Ah! No, I apologize, Hitsugaya Taichou. Please, continue,” he offers, making his best attempt to remain focused for the duration of the daily Captain’s meeting. It’s difficult with Hana-chan and his nazo no on’na fighting for dominance in his mind. Never mind it’s already difficult for him to listen to men if they’re not Ukitake or Yamajii. Even then, sometimes, it was a struggle.</p><p>It’s only another ten minutes, but it feels a lifetime before the meeting is finished and Kyōraku can’t get out of the room fast enough. Ukitake catches up to him in the hallway. “Kyōraku!” he calls.</p><p>Kyōraku pauses and turns to look at his longtime friend and fellow Taichou. “Ah, Ukitake,” he says, trying not to sound impatient. He’s eager to get back to Hana-chan.</p><p>“Is everything alright? You seemed quite distracted during the meeting.”</p><p>Rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed it was so obvious to everyone, he replies, “Ah, that, it’s just…”</p><p>Ukitake looks at him concerned. “It’s just...what?”</p><p>“Uh…” Kyōraku wonders briefly if he should even mention this, but then remembers he’s talking to his best friend and could tell him anything. “Nothing, really. Actually,” he begins, “I’m a bit worried about Hana-chan,” he confesses. It’s not entirely untrue. “Her petals are behaving...strangely,” he finishes.</p><p>“Strangely? Her petals? How so?”</p><p>“It’s...difficult to explain, but nothing to trouble you with,” Kyōraku offers. “Meet for some sake later?”</p><p>Ukitake’s eyes and face brighten. An offering of sake is certain to derail any further questioning. “Yes! See you then.” </p><p>Kyōraku watches Ukitake as he disappears around the corner. “Whew,” he releases a breath, his shoulders visibly relieved, before rushing off in the opposite direction.</p><p>Night has fallen since the meeting so it is dark out and the moon hangs low in the sky. When he enters his garden it makes for a lovely backdrop for Hana-chan. He’s stricken breathless by how beautiful she looks in the moonlight. Her branches swaying gently in the breeze seem to reach for him as he enters. </p><p>“Did you miss me, Hana-chan?” he asks, quietly, a small smile crossing his lips. “I missed you.” A hushed titter fills the air sounding almost like a sweet giggle. Stepping closer to her he notices her trunk looks even more curvaceous than it had earlier in the day. Is a slow transformation occurring? He cocks his head, curious. </p><p>Beneath her magnificent branches, he gazes up as a hand glides over her trunk which feels even smoother than it had that morning, too. “Hana-chan...was…” he pauses, thinking, wondering, could it be? “Was that you?” he dares to finish his thought out loud.</p><p>The wind whips up, stirring the fallen leaves and petals wildly around him. It’s so violent he covers his face with an arm until the wind calms. He hears a delighted laugh and when he drops his arm, standing before him is his nazo no on’na. </p><p>“Shinpi-chan…” he breathes, casting a longing look at Hana-chan before looking back at her and offers a smile, but she frowns. His face falls. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Already you’ve forgotten?” she pouts.</p><p>“Forgotten?”</p><p>“You just called me, Shun-kun,” she whispers, pouting, her eyes dropping and looking off to the side.</p><p>“Hana-chan?” he gasps.</p><p>The same curious look she had in her eyes that afternoon returns and she takes small steps toward him. “You appear surprised, Shun-kun.”</p><p>Shun-kun. Few used his forename. Ukitake on the rare occasion. Unohana as she pleased, and definitely Yamajii, but no one else. He decided he liked how it sounded falling from her lips. He smiles softly and admits, “Perhaps a bit.” She’s standing directly in front of him now and he realizes how tiny she actually is. Dainty and curvy. He reaches out and brushes a lock of her hair behind her perfect little ear, his fingers grazing her beneath her jaw and chin as he draws away. “Pleasantly, though.”</p><p>She smiles and leans into his hand, her eyes closing, reveling in the gentle roughness of it. “I’m glad.” Her hand covers his and she looks up into his eyes. “I wish to take care of you, Shun-kun,” she whispers through full lips.</p><p>“You do take care of me,” he promises.</p><p>She shakes her head and takes his hands in hers. “Not nearly well enough,” she says, turning him so he faces the trunk of Sakura and her back is against it. She encourages his arms around her waist, sliding her own up around his neck, drawing him into a sweet kiss. One he is more than happy to return. Eager hands slide down her back and cup her ass, pressing her into him.</p><p>Her skin feels like the petals and her lips taste likewise. He smiles into the kiss remembering the one that fell into his mouth earlier.</p><p>“Mmm, your lips taste exquisite,” he murmurs into the kiss. A large hand slides down her thigh, gripping it and lifting and holding it at his side. He breaks the kiss, but lingers close so their lips still touch as he whispers, “I wonder how the rest of you tastes?” His middle finger slips between her moist folds, slipping right inside. Her lips part as she gasps and lets out a tiny squeak before groaning into him.</p><p>“Shun-kun…” she moans, her hips rolling enticingly. “Ah!”</p><p>“Yare-yare,” he rumbles. Their lips brush teasingly against each other, his tongue dipping in and out of her mouth, teasing hers. “You’re positively soaked, darling Hana-chan…” His middle finger works slowly in and out of her and soon he adds his ring finger. </p><p>Sucking noises come from her each time he pushes them back in. “Deliciously wet, Hana-chan,” he whispers, draping her leg over his forearm at her knee and pushing her against the tree. Slowly, he slides down her body, licking and kissing her bare flesh as he goes.</p><p>He nestles his face between her breasts, lapping at her cleavage carving a trail down her stomach, tossing her leg over his shoulder. He sucks in a sharp breath gazing longingly at her core. She’s so slick it’s already running down her ass and thigh. He inhales deeply, savoring the familiar scent that’s most potent here.</p><p>Suddenly, his sugegasa flies off his head and he looks up, caught by her gaze. “I want to see,” she whispers.</p><p>He chuckles lowly. “Oh, of course, my Hana-chan. Anything you desire,” he says, blowing on her pussy. He feels her shudder and smiles when he sees goosebumps fly over her skin. Looking up again, he’s pleased to see her nipples are solid and pert. “Don’t worry,” he whispers, “I haven’t forgotten about you, I’ve just...more pressing places to be.” He reaches up and gives each nipple a tender squeeze before dragging his hand back down the front of her body. “Now…” </p><p>His attention is focused fully upon the enticing pussy in front of him. He grabs her ass and tilts her hips giving him an even better view. The thumb and forefinger of his other hand spread her labia apart, her scent wafting forth invading his nostrils. “Hana-chan…” he groans, “you’re going to make me cum with just your scent…” She starts to wriggle, trying to pull her leg from his shoulder, but his arm holds it firmly in place. “Where do you think you’re going?”</p><p>“I must take care of you,” she says, looking down at him. She’s still trying to wriggle away, but he’s made up his mind. She’s staying put.</p><p>“You are taking care of me, Hana-chan,” he promises, meeting her gaze. “Letting me enjoy you <em> is </em> taking care of me. If I cum simply enjoying your scent, I’d say you’re taking the best care of me. Now...relax and let <em> me </em> also take care of you.” </p><p>A single-digit slides easily into her honeypot eliciting a gasp and a sigh. In and out, in and out, a method to his rhythm. Not slow, not fast. Not soft, not hard. Just pleasure as he swirls that finger around inside her. When he pulls it out, it’s coated in a milky white sheen. He sucks in a sharp breath staring at it before sticking that entire finger in his mouth. “Oh, Hana-chan…” he groans, sucking on it.</p><p>Two digits sink in deep, swirling around the same as before, eliciting another gasp, but this time she moans and melts into him. “Oooh, Shun-kun…” A tiny hand grips him at his shoulder as she watches him do as he wished. Ages she's longed to touch him with the same tender touch he's always touched her. Longed to be one of the lucky women he'd bed beneath her very own branches. These new sensations were delicious and addictive. No wonder he's so popular, she didn’t know this was how the woman felt when <em> he </em> touched <em> her</em>.</p><p>She watches as he draws his fingers out. This time he's scooped out even more of her nectar. She almost falls over when he sticks them in his mouth. She gasps loudly causing him to make eye contact again. Slowly, he blinks at her the way she did to him earlier, as he pulls his fingers from his mouth even slower. “So delicious, Hana-chan.”</p><p>“Shun-kun-”</p><p>“I want all of this,” he demands and buries his tongue deep in her cavern, his nose pressing down on her swollen bud. </p><p>She cries out from the sudden contact and immediate pleasure. “Shun-kun!!!” Her tiny fist clutches his kimono and her hips involuntarily thrust forward. She feels her lids try to close, but she forces them to remain open. Each sense is important, she’s discovered. Sight, touch, taste, sound, smell. Right now she is overwhelmed by her sight and his touch. He groans while still lapping inside her. Sound. The way he sounds as he enjoys her taste, touch, and smell...it is all almost too much.</p><p>A hand slides up her supple belly and finds a breast, his fingers rolling the delicate nipple between each, pinching and pulling as he drinks her juices, thirst overtaking him. A tiny hand covers his, encouraging his exploration of her needs. </p><p>Soon though, she begins to feel another sensation foreign to her. One welling up from deep inside her, from where Shun-kun devotes the most attention. <em> What is this? </em> Her sight begins to blur and everything sounds far away. The rise and fall of her chest becomes rapid as there is a hard pounding beneath her breast.</p><p><em> What is he doing to me? Am I dying? But why would he kill me? Oh, if he is, this is the most delicious way to go. </em> “Shun...” she gasps, her breath coming in ragged and short spurts. “Shun-kun!!” A sudden explosion erupts and Kyōraku shudders, moaning in between swallows. Her leg begins to tremble, but he holds her up wanting every bit of sweetness she has to offer. He only pulls back long enough to flick the hard nub at the very top center of where his focus has been until now, which causes her sight to leave her completely, but her pussy to go wild again.</p><p><em>What’s happening? This feeling is...it’s amazing, but it’s overwhelming… I..I’m not dying, he’s giving me life!</em> “Shun...” she begins, but he’s invaded her mouth with his tongue, forcing in her own juices and has sunk his long, thick length into her. <em>Ahhh! Shun-kun!!</em> <em>These sensations, they’re...you’re...ahhh! </em>Her mind whirls and each thrust up a muffled cry spills into his kiss.</p><p>“Hana...chan…” Kyōraku lifts and hooks her other leg over his forearm, spreading her wider. He breaks the kiss and looks down at what he’s doing to her, the visual is so hot. Each time he pulls out his cock is coated in a thin white sheen of her nectar, pushing back in it’s pushed onto his pelvis, matting the hair down to the shaft. “Ah, Hana-chan,” he starts to moan and his thrusts become faster and harder.</p><p>A tingle races through her body when she hears a shrill female voice.</p><p>“Kyōraku Taichou!” </p><p>“Oh no.” Hana feels herself begin to shake apart. “Shun...” A high-pitched wail pierces the atmosphere, sounding distant, before there’s a huge explosion of petals.</p><p>“Hana-chan, I’m cu-” His hips thrust forward and long, thick, white-hot ribbons of his passion for her erupt, painting the base of her tree. Suddenly, he must catch himself from falling forward.</p><p>“Kyōraku Taichou, there you are! I’ve been looking all over-” the voice calls and starts to come nearer.</p><p>Breathless, he replies. “Nanao-chan, right there is close enough. Otherwise, you might see something you’ll regret.”</p><p>It takes a split second for her to understand before she stops short. “Taichou! In the garden?!”</p><p>“Nanao...it is <em> my </em> garden...I can do as I please in it, wouldn’t you agree? You’ve barged in, haven’t you?” He’s still trying to catch his breath, while at the same time watching petals fall against his offering to his Hana-chan as well as sticking to his cock, slowly dissolving and disappearing into the trunk and his cock. He wants to savor at least this since the most beautiful part has been otherwise ruined.</p><p>“I...I apologize, Taichou,” she sighs, embarrassed.</p><p>“I’ll see you inside, Nanao.”</p><p>“Y-yes, sir.”</p><p>A handful of minutes later, Kyōraku appears before Nanao. “How can I help you, Nanao?”</p><p>Embarrassed and slightly off her game by his lack of use of her nickname, she replies, evenly, “Ukitake Taichou is waiting for you, he said you were supposed to meet.”</p><p>“Ah, yes. Thank you, Nanao-chan,” he says, thoughtfully. He doesn’t notice, but she quivers a little at the addition of her nickname once more. Relief.</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>***</p><p>“So, how are her petals behaving strangely?” Ukitake asks Kyōraku as soon as their sake is served. He was never good at waiting.</p><p>Kyōraku chuckled, sipping from his ochoko. “You don’t waste any time, Ukitake.”</p><p>“Well, depending on how her petals are behaving,” Ukitake begins, sipping from his own ochoko, “I might be able to help. At least explain what is happening.”</p><p>Kyōraku looks thoughtful for a moment. “Hm, well, I suppose they taste sweeter than usual. And, it seems her trunk is…” he pauses, touching his chin for a moment, “changing its shape and texture.”</p><p>Ukitake sits quietly across from Kyōraku thinking about what he said. “Are her petals dissolving upon contact with fluid?”</p><p>Kyōraku tries to hide his personal knowledge that, yes, they do dissolve upon contact with fluid by taking a leisurely sip of sake. “Ah, actually, they do.”</p><p>“And, she’s a dark sakura, right? How long ago did you plant her?” </p><p>Another pause in thought before Kyōraku replies, “Yes, she’s a breed of dark sakura and I planted her nearly two hundred fifty years ago.”</p><p>“Has she appeared to you in a form other than her natural form?”</p><p>Direct, to the point, and correct. Astute as always. “Mm, yes. For the first time this morning, right after my work-out and before the meeting,” Kyōraku answers, thoughtfully. No point in being dishonest. “And, she's why I'm late.”</p><p>Nodding, Ukitake says with certainty, “She might be trying to become human. Her tree form doesn’t have much longer and you’ve been with her constantly throughout her life. The reiatsu you’ve poured into her from all those naps you take leaning against her trunk have caused her to… Manifest, if you will.”</p><p>Kyōraku leans lazily against a hand, sipping sake from the ochoko in the other. “Aahh,” he sighs, interested. “I suppose there could be worse things,” he says, grinning as his eyes close. “She’s really something.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Mm, she’s… Kanpeki.”</p><p>Ukitake blinks. The look in his friend’s eye is something he’s never seen before when talking matters of the heart. Kyōraku loves the ladies. Some, in truth most, of them love him back, but only for a short time and rarely does he repeat a visit once their time fades. “Kyōraku, are you-”</p><p>Kyōraku chuckles and sips some more sake. “Maybe. As you pointed out we’ve been together for a couple hundred years. I wonder what she needs?”</p><p>“To become fully human?”</p><p>“Mm,” Kyōraku nods, taking an unhurried sip from his ochoko. </p><p>Ukitake shrugs with a sigh. “Well, that part I can’t help you with. I wasn’t able to find anything about this actually happening. It’s all cloaked in myth and speculation. There’s no mention of an apparition.”</p><p>“Ah, well,” Kyōraku sighs, heavily and sets aside his ochoko and stands. “I guess I should get back.”</p><p>“Alright, if you need any help,” Ukitake replies, standing as well. </p><p>Kyōraku chuckles. “Mm, if I do, I will let you know.” He starts to wander off knowing full well he wouldn’t.</p><p>“Oh, and be careful. She could be dangerous if she’s the jealous type or feels threatened,” Ukitake warns.</p><p>This makes Kyōraku laugh openly and heartily. “Now, that might be fun,” he replies, tossing his friend a look over his shoulder.</p><p>***</p><p>For several days now, Kyōraku Taichou’s behavior toward Nanao has become less… lewd. She wasn’t sure what to make of it, as he didn’t seem otherwise irritated with her. But out of nowhere he’s all but ceased calling her ‘Nanao-chan’. Also, while he’s always spent a lot of his free time in his garden, his time there has increased ten-fold. </p><p>One day while he is at the captain’s meeting Nanao decides to enter his garden to see if there is anything out of place or unusual. Unusual doesn’t begin to describe it. Swinging from a pink swing dangling from one of the stronger branches of Kyōraku’s favorite sakura tree is a nude woman, singing quietly to herself. For a moment, Nanao isn’t entirely convinced that she isn’t dreaming. </p><p>The woman is very beautiful and for all intents and purposes has all the same coloring as the tree she swings from. Long dark purple hair cascades down and over her golden olive caramel shaded skin. From where Nanao stands, though viewing her profile, can see that the woman’s eyes are a bright light pink color.</p><p>“Who are you?” Nanao shouts at the intruder.</p><p>The woman simply looks over her shoulder at Nanao curiously, then away and continues to swing in her swing and sing her song.</p><p>“Answer me!” When the stranger deigns not to answer Nanao, she fires off kido shots at her. To her surprise a flash of sakura petals shoots up protecting the woman. “Senbon… No. This reiatsu is different…but also, somehow, familiar?” This time Nanao fires off an entrapment kido spell which captures her opponent. “Whew.” But only briefly. Suddenly, there is a burst of petals and the garden becomes swarmed with them. “What the-”</p><p>Nanao tries desperately to escape the cloud of petals, but only falls down with a loud ‘oof’. The petals slow and separate, disappearing to show the stranger standing right over Nanao. “Who are you? Are you that insolent <em> Nanao</em>?” the woman asks, accenting Nanao’s name with annoyance.</p><p>“Insolent?!” Nanao is confused and now angry. She takes off her glasses, which usually terrifies everyone around her, including Kyōraku, but not this woman. She merely cocks her head to one side, then the next before casting her eyes over Nanao’s entire body unimpressed.</p><p>“Yes! You ruin my time with Shun-kun every time he visits me! And, now you dare to bother me when he’s away!” A pile of sakura petals falls down on Nanao sweeping her up and twirling her around.</p><p>“Put me down!” Nanao cries, firing off more kido. </p><p>*** </p><p>Kyōraku meanders a languorous trail back to his barracks, humming a tune taught to him by Hana-chan. He learned her name is truly Jindai Zakura, but she likes it when he calls her Hana-chan just fine. When he arrives, however, he is met with loud blasts and bangs coming from his garden. “What the- Hana-chan!” With a shunpo he is immediately in his garden witnessing a barrage of kido battling against sakura petals.</p><p>“What the hell is going on here?” he asks himself, looking around for Hana. That’s when he realizes whose kido it is. “Nanao!!! Hana-chan!!!” he bellows.</p><p>As soon as she hears Kyōraku’s voice, Jindai gasps with excitement and looks off in its direction. “Shun-kun!” she squeals and dashes off to him, completely forgetting about Nanao.</p><p>“Hey! Get back here!” Nanao shouts and bolts after Jindai. She recognizes the need to work on her own shunpo because by the time she makes it to Kyōraku, Jindai is already there snuggling up to him in all her nakedness. “Get… Away… From… Him…” Nanao pants, collapsing forward catching herself by her hands on her knees. “And, for the love of Ukitake, <em> put on some clothes!</em>”</p><p>Jindai hisses and slides around behind Kyōraku to give Nanao the stink eye. “<em>You </em> get away from him! I was here first! Shun-kun, she attacked me!”</p><p>“I did no such thing!” Nanao defends. In the kerfuffle, she forgot she had, indeed, attacked first and without due cause.</p><p>Jindai’s eyes narrowed at Nanao and she huffs. “And, she lies! Shun-kun, I <em> can’t </em> lie, you know that!” It is part of the nature of the sakura blossom.</p><p>Nanao starts to retort but Kyōraku cuts her off. “I know, Hana-chan. Nanao, would you care to explain yourself?”</p><p>“Huh?” Nanao blinks. What is happening? “I found this strange woman in your garden and I-”</p><p>“Thought you’d just attack her without consulting me first? This is <em> my </em> garden, Nanao. Do you think I’m unaware of what goes on here? Unless… You were snooping?”</p><p>Nanao chokes. Snooping? “But, Taichou, she-”</p><p>“Has always been here. This is her garden as much as it is mine, so please refrain from attacking Hana-chan again,” Kyōraku scolds Nanao. “Hana-chan, come here. Are you okay?” he asks, turning his attention to the petite bloom.</p><p>Whimpering, she snuggles even closer to him. “Yes, but she scared me when she started firing at me,” Hana pouts. “I was only swinging, Shun-kun.” Tossing a quick look at Nanao, Hana stuck her tongue out at the glasses-clad girl. “She’s mean.”</p><p>Kyōraku laughs, the deep rumble pleasant for his petal. “She can be.”</p><p>“Kyōraku Taichou!” Nanao objects.</p><p>Meanwhile, Jindai crawls inside Kyōraku’s kimono and haori, and slips her hand inside his shitagi in search of a nipple, which she quickly finds and pinches. “I’m nice.”</p><p>“Mm, yes, you are, Hana-chan, but please wait until I’ve dismissed Nanao?” he groans, softly.</p><p>Pouting and rubbing her face in his broad chest, Jindai pulls her hand out of his shitagi and grips it instead. “Then, dismiss her already. I wanna suck your cock,” she purrs up at him.</p><p>“Nanao, you may go,” he grunts, grabbing Jindai, whose lips quirked up at the corners, smirking at Nanao, around the waist and guiding her off deeper into their garden. “Hana-chan, show me this swing of yours?”</p><p>***</p><p>After putting her swing to very good use, Kyōraku and Jindai nuzzle together at the base of her ever changing tree. “Hana-chan, tell me what do you need?” Kyōraku asks without warning or provocation.</p><p>“Hmm?” Jindai queries, looking up at him from her comfortable place on his chest.</p><p>Returning her gaze, Kyōraku strokes Jindai’s hair and repeats, “What do you need?” For a long time he thinks she might not answer him, she is silent for so long.</p><p>“For you to love me for me, Shun-kun,” she murmurs, barely above a whisper.</p><p>Is she asking him to admit it out loud? “Hana-chan, I do,” he sits up, taking her with him. He strokes her cheek and looks her in the eye. “Would you like me to put sound to it? Ai-”</p><p>Suddenly, she is kissing him, stroking his cheeks. “Mm, not like that, Shun-kun,” she whispers against his lips. </p><p>“Then, how?” he asks, reluctant to keep her lips from his.</p><p>“It’s a secret,” she replies, brushing his lips with her tongue.</p><p>Growling, Kyōraku says, “Entrust me with it and I promise to fulfill it.”</p><p>Jindai gasps and sits back on his lap. “You would?” she asks, tilting her head to one side, looking at him curiously.</p><p>“I would,” he promises in earnest. He can’t remember feeling this way for someone. It is overwhelming.</p><p>A smile falls across Jindai’s lips, but it seems sad. “Then, you will learn what you must do as I cannot tell you,” she says, quietly. “If I could, I would have long ago.” Every time she tries to lead him to where she needs him, they are interrupted by Nanao. She will simply have to wait until the urge overtakes him. If it ever does.</p><p>This frustrates Kyōraku and he grumbles. “Isn’t that always the way?” he mutters to himself. Looking up at Jindai, he grasps her gently and kisses her. “Then, I will,” he promises again. “I will learn what you need.”</p><p>***</p><p>In the weeks that follow, Kyōraku finds himself spending hours in the Seireitei’s library scouring books looking for anything on Jindai’s lore. While still exuberant during their time together, she starts spending more and more of it sleeping at the base of her trunk. Sometimes she doesn’t appear at all, but acts as though nothing is wrong when she does. So, when she isn’t around he can be found here.</p><p>“How do I make you human?” he murmurs to himself, thumbing through the leaves of a heavy book on Sakura lore. Ukitake, so far, had been correct in assuming there is no answer written down anywhere as he’d also found nothing. It seems none had ever fulfilled the need of the Jindai Sakura.</p><p>Her life cycle also appeared to be an interesting one. Though Kyōraku planted the tree that grew proudly at his home, Jindai’s spirit is much older. Thousands of years, in fact. She can only inhabit a tree for so long, however, before being forced to move on and start over as a new sakura. </p><p>Interestingly enough, Kyōraku didn’t find anything about Jindai’s physical manifestation. No artist renderings, poems, prose, nothing about a physical manifestation of the woman asleep in his garden. Kyōraku thinks about what Ukitake said in regards to the residual reiatsu pouring into Jindai’s sakura in his garden during his naps. If she is able to manifest due to his overwhelming reiatsu, then he will take responsibility and complete the ritual regardless of what it takes.</p><p>He just needed to figure out what that is.</p><p>***</p><p>Nanao thought she’d find her Taichou in his garden, in the throes of passion, but he is nowhere to be seen. But at the base of his favorite sakura tree sleeps the mysterious Jindai, naked, save for a blanket made of sakura petals draped over her hip. Nanao feels herself blushing at how beautiful she finds the woman. Stepping closer, Nanao crouches down, quietly, and gazes with curiosity at the sleeping beauty.</p><p>The urge to caress her skin is strong, but instead of touching Jindai, Nanao lifts the sakura blanket to Jindai’s shoulder and tucks her in. “I really hope you are as sweet as Kyōraku Taichou claims you are,” Nanao whispers, tucking an unruly lock of Jindai’s hair behind an ear. “He’s quite in love with you.”</p><p>Jindai stirs and slowly sits up, the carefully tucked blanket falling once more to her hip. Still sleepy, she rubs her eye with a fist and yawns. “Shun-kun?” she asks, yawning. Upon realizing it is not Kyōraku, Jindai hisses and scrambles backward, flattening her back against the tree. “You here to attack me again?”</p><p>Hands up in truce, Nanao shakes her head. “No, no,” she promises, explaining, “there’s a message for Taichou, and I thought I’d find him here. I simply tucked you in.”</p><p>Jindai becomes confused. Tucked in? A glance down at her blanket and Jindai recalls the warmth radiating around her shoulders. “Why?”</p><p>“You looked… Chilly,” Nanao admits, blushing. Looking off to the side, she adds, “…and very tempting.” </p><p>Jindai’s eyes fly open wide before a small, sad smile crosses her lips. “Mm, not tempting enough, I’m afraid,” she sighs, gazing up at the branches of her tree. “Or…maybe too much so in this form,” she finishes and closes her eyes.</p><p>Nanao sits in seiza and asks, “What do you mean?”</p><p>Blinking her eyes open, Jindai focuses them upon the girl. “I’m here in this form because your Taichou has taken so many naps leaning against my base.” She closes her eyes again and smiles, wistfully. “He’s so powerful, has so much reiatsu that when he sleeps, he subconsciously pours it into me,” she says, opening her eyes again and looking at the base.</p><p>Nanao’s eyes follow and for the first time realizes the change in the trunk of the sakura. It has become decidedly curvier in places it wasn’t before, and the bark appeared smoother than it should. “And, that caused you to manifest in human form?”</p><p>Jindai nods, twirling locks of her hair around her fingers.</p><p>“What is happening to the trunk of your tree?” Nanao asks.</p><p>Jindai blushes and curls her knees into her chest. “I’m trying to attract Shun-kun,” she whispers, looking away embarrassed.</p><p>Nanao is confused. “What do you mean? He’s beyond attracted to you!”</p><p>Jindai shakes her head and her eyes flick to her trunk again. “I’m not me, <em> she’s </em> me,” Jindai replies, pouting. “He has to love <em> me </em> . He doesn’t know that he is in love with not <em> me,</em> but a false form of me.” </p><p>Nanao is quiet for a moment while she mulled over Jindai’s words. <em> Not her, but </em> <b> <em>her</em></b><em>? Hmm. </em> Then suddenly, she understands. “<em>Ooh</em>.”</p><p>“His reiatsu and preferences made me look like <em> this</em>,” Jindai sighs, gesturing to her voluptuous figure. “And, he can’t seem to see past it. Not that this me is complaining, he’s pretty wonderful, but I’m running out of energy and time.”</p><p>“Energy and time?”</p><p>“I’ve been trying to change my appearance so he can understand, but it’s been taking a lot out of me, and…I fear is shortening the amount of time I have left before I have to start over again as a new Sakura.”</p><p>Nanao’s eyes fly open. “That legend is <b> <em>true</em></b>?!”</p><p>Again, Jindai nods. “Mm. Kyōraku is the closest I’ve ever gotten to making my dream of becoming human come true.”</p><p>Nanao becomes thoughtful surmising that must be why she hasn’t seen her Taichou as often. He is probably scouring page after page for something that can help his precious sakura. “He’ll find a way,” Nanao promises and stands from her spot. “He won’t let you down,” she assures Jindai and takes her leave.</p><p>Nanao now has <em> two </em> messages to deliver to Taichou.</p><p>***</p><p>Kyōraku stretches as he languidly makes his way back to his barracks. He’s surprised to see Nanao waiting for him at the entrance. “Nanao-chan? You’ve usually retired by now?”</p><p>“Ah, I have something important to tell you,” she answers, approaching him. “The meeting time was changed to the alternate time tomorrow,” she says. </p><p>Yawning, Kyōraku moves around her. “You could have told me that in the morning, Nanao-chan.”</p><p>“Pay more attention to <em> her</em>,” she calls out.</p><p>He stops in his tracks. “Pardon?” he asks, looking over his shoulder.</p><p>“She’s a manifestation, remember that,” is all Nanao replies before heading off to her own quarters.</p><p>Kyōraku blinks and looks up quizzically. “Of course, I know she’s a manifestation,” he ponders out loud, strolling to Jindai and her tree. “I pay nothing <em> but </em> attention to her,” he muses. Except, Nanao isn’t a stupid woman, and she never speaks out of turn if she’s not absolutely positive what she’s about to say is true. But what does it mean?</p><p>Upon arriving at Jindai’s tree, the bloom was nowhere to be seen, but her branches swayed in the gentle breeze, reaching out toward him. Lifting a hand, he reached up and touched the tip of the branch. “I’m sorry I’ve been gone so long, Hana-chan,” he whispers up to her.</p><p>The wind whipping through her branches and leaves enables a sigh that envelops him, petals falling down to him, dancing against his lips until he traps them in his mouth. “It seems like I’m the first one who’s come this close from what I have read, Hana-chan, but-” he sighs, stepping closer to her trunk, curious, “I…can’t seem to find,” his attention is drawn to the new shape before him, and his thoughts waver, “what I need to do.”</p><p>Focusing on her trunk, Kyōraku realizes it’s taken on the shape of Jindai, only still in tree form. “Jindai? What has happened to you?” he asks, alarmed. Placing his hands on the trunk he groans at its smoothness. It feels just like Jindai. She looks just like Jindai. She <em> moans </em> just like Jindai. </p><p>Startled by the response, he quickly removes his hand, but suddenly feels lost when he does. She must, too, because the air around him whimpers the way she does. So, he returns his hand and suddenly realizes the branches and roots are her bondage. Holding her body open and ready for him, just waiting to be taken.</p><p>With this realization, her trunk transforms further mimicking her voluptuousness and most intimate areas. Gasping, Kyōraku licks his lips seeing his love bound and spread, waiting for him to take her. “Is this an invitation, Hana-chan?” he asks, breathing heavily and feeling himself become hard. </p><p>It is as though Jindai’s body struggles to push through the final thin layer of her bark, the only breach between her legs. Writhing beneath the bark the whimpering in the air becomes louder as her trunk pulsates. Kyōraku finds himself speechless as he watches the trunk begin to spill a thick creamy fluid down its bark. It’s barely a thought that registers in his mind when his hand reaches out and fingers slip inside.</p><p>Hissing sharply and closing his eyes tight, Kyōraku trembles from the feeling. It’s her. She’s Jindai. “Is this what you meant? To love you as you?” he whispers, burying his face between the orbs that formed as breasts. “Ah, Hana-chan,” he moans, sliding a hand over her while the other slips in and out. But soon, he’s unable to hold back and he pulls out his cock, slipping it inside the warmth created for him.</p><p>A pleasurable wail pierces the night sky and the bark of the sakura begins to fall away, releasing Jindai from the confines of her tree trunk. Giving way to her toes and feet, knees and legs, fingers and hands, elbows and arms. Until finally releasing her core and head. Fully emerged, Jindai throws herself forward, wrapping herself around Kyōraku, shuddering and crying with joy.</p><p>“Shun-kun, you did it,” she cries against his neck, “you freed me like you promised!”</p><p>Stumbling back and falling to the ground, still buried deep inside Jindai, he grunts, “I had some help, but I always keep my promises, my sweet sakura.”</p><p>***</p><p>The sakura tree in Kyōraku’s garden changes back to its original form, but doesn’t wither away as Jindai and Kyōraku expect. So, a garden party is held beneath its branches that still has its petals. Their union accounts for this. The petals will never wilt, the tree will never die. </p><p>Wearing a proper, but incredibly colorful kimono, and her purple hair pinned up in traditional style, Jindai sits curled demurely in Kyōraku’s lap, a small and content smile on her lips. “Shun-kun,” she asks, shyly - she isn’t used to so many people surrounding her in her new form - “would you like some more sake? Another sweet bun?”</p><p>“Mm, some more sake,” he agrees with a soft grin, carefully watching her every move. It is still surreal to him she’s never to return to the tree again. Part of him fears if he looks away, she’ll disappear in a scattering of sakura petals like she did so many times before. </p><p>Jindai nods and sets to work pouring him some more. “Here, my savior,” she smiles up at him with her offering.</p><p>“Ah, you look a little parched, my bloom,” he smiles down at her, accepting the cup. </p><p>“Nn,” she disagrees, watching him drink her offered gift. She’s just happy to be near him. Soon, she’s drawn closer to Kyōraku and he’s leaning in. Their mouths locked together, Kyōraku shares his sake with Jindai, the movement turning into a lascivious kiss.</p><p>***</p><p>Several meters away, Nanao sits with Rangiku and Hinamori, enjoying some time with her friends. Though, she can’t help but sneak peeks at her Taichou with Jindai. It is a relief. Finally, he has someone who can meet him on his level in every way imaginable. Though, among so many others, there is a mourning of sorts.</p><p>“Nanao? You seem distant,” Rangiku sighs, leaning into her friend. “Are you missing the attention you used to get from Kyōraku Taichou?” she sings, rubbing her face against Nanao’s.</p><p>“Not at all,” Nanao smiles, pushing her glasses up. “Haven’t you noticed how much calmer he is?”</p><p>Hinamori and Rangiku look curiously at each other. “Isn’t he always?”</p><p>Nanao slowly shakes her head. “Nn, just close your eyes, you’ll sense what I mean.”</p><p>Her friends take the advice and sense a different type of calm. There used to be an underwhelming sense of dread that is now absent. “Oh!” Hinamori exclaims, quietly. “She’s right! It’s interesting because it wasn’t noticeable before, but now that it’s gone…” she muses, stealing her own look at the captain. Suddenly, she turns red and focuses on her friends once more.</p><p>Nanao and Rangiku take notice and turn in the lover’s direction. They all break into a fit of giggles. “He’s still horny as ever, but at least she can keep up with him,” Nanao replies, watching as a wall of sakura petals surrounds and hides the randy couple.</p><p>
  <em> fin </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shinpi - mystery (shinpi-chan - little mystery)<br/>nazo no on’na - mysterious woman<br/>konpeitō - Japanese sugar candy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>